


Boring Couple Sex

by CakeArc



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeArc/pseuds/CakeArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long week, and Loki is undressing for routine sex with his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Couple Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt on Norsekink: 
> 
> It’s a scheduled date night, and date night means the same twenty minute session that happens once a week after the kids are in bed. It’s boring, mechanical, routine, and Any is just thrusting away with Loki underneath staring up at the ceiling, making a mental list of things he needs to do the next day, waiting for the other man to finish and roll off him.
> 
> Link: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13479.html?thread=34756007#t34756007

It was Friday evening. The children had just been put to bed, and the calm had settled in the household after a long week. Loki went into the bedroom and took off his clothes before lying down on the bed. While waiting he made a mental list of what to do this weekend. They would probably have a family-day this Saturday with just Loki, his partner and the children. Loki hadn’t gone far into his mental processes before someone opened the door into the bedroom, and his partner appeared in the doorway.

He and Loki exchanged a look, before the other plopped down on the bed and began to take off his clothes. Loki watched his partner undress like this, as he had many times before. It wasn’t an unpleasant view. When both were naked, Loki was greeted with a chaste kiss on his lips followed by a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to the crook of his neck to which Loki closed his eyes. He felt hands ghosting over his body, and he responded with combing through the other’s hair with his fingers. A few moments went by and Loki felt himself get excited. Foreplay didn’t last long until his partner spit on his fingers and applied it to Loki.

Without waiting, his partner had positioned himself between Loki’s legs. They shared a deep kiss while the other entered. From here on Loki laid flat on his back, while his partner began moving while his face buried in the sheets besides Loki’s face. After a few moments they found a steady, relaxing pace, which gave Loki the opportunity to continue planning the weekend. He thought of going out to visit places that the children hadn’t been to before and experience new things. Loki made mental notes of how they were going to get there, what and where they were going to eat, and when it was time to go home or whether they should stay overnight. Loki didn’t get any further when his partner had stopped and pulled out, which was a signal for Loki to turn and lay on his stomach, to which he complied.

He felt his partner’s presence again from behind, and Loki hugged a pillow and anticipated what was coming next. The rhythm was gone and were replaced with hard thrusts, which was a telling sign that the other was about to finish. As they were going, Loki uttered small moans into the pillow with closed eyes and enjoyed it. Not long after his partner was done. Loki felt the other relax completely on top of him, taking deep breaths. The other rolled over on his back, and Loki followed to lie in his arms. There they exchanged a few kisses before simply enjoying each other’s company, until Loki got up to clean himself.


End file.
